Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a status light for patient handling equipment such as medical beds, trolleys or patient lifters having propulsion assistance.
Description of Related Art
Propulsion systems for patient handling equipment with complicated user interfaces and/or poor user feedback indicators may pose a safety concerns. For example, fixed handle control systems that require multiple user inputs and constant monitoring of the controls may restrict the user's freedom in maneuvering and/or detract the user's attention from driving or otherwise operating the patient handling equipment. Additionally, systems with a lack of adequate and/or noticeable user feedback signals may result in mistaken assumptions as to the position of a drive wheel and/or operational state of the propulsion system. Furthermore, systems which require a user to assume awkward positions to observe a feedback signal dissuade use of such safety features. It is therefore beneficial to design user interfaces that are intuitive, easy to operate and provide clear user feedback signals to facilitate and ensure safe operation.
For the above reasons, there is a need to design user interface and feedback systems that can clearly and easily notify a user as to the operational status of a propulsion system and/or position of a drive wheel for a patient handling equipment. For patient handling equipment without fixed controls and allow for user engagement/direction at multiple points along its body, it may further be useful to provide user feedback indicators that are not positionally restricted. For example, it may be beneficial to provide a strategically positioned lights or other visual indicators, visible to a user from various locations around the patient handling equipment which does not require a user be in a given position to be observed.